


I Gotcha in Gacha

by aneramyre



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneramyre/pseuds/aneramyre
Summary: If Rena keeps minimizing the amount of time she spends with Jurina, Jurina will start wondering if her girlfriend still loves her. Rena, however, thinks she has a good reason for wanting to play this much.
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena
Kudos: 7





	I Gotcha in Gacha

It was a cold morning in February. This was one of those rare days when neither of them had to leave the house for two consecutive days. Usually, they'd make full use of this, focusing their attention on each other, but today is different. While both intended to spend the day snuggling, their attentions were held by something else: Gacha games.  
  
"Ne, Rena-chan. Aren't you a little too engrossed in your phone lately?" Jurina sat on the couch and placed her girlfriend's legs on her lap.  
  
Rena looked up from her phone to look at Jurina, who was also on her phone.  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Of course! I want to go to Hawaii as an ambassador by winning the event in Daifugo."  
  
"Well, there's an event on IDOLiSH7 with Tamaki-kun in it. I can't not go all out for him!"  
  
"Tch. Lucky Tamaki-kun. My girlfriend would rather play for him than for me." Jurina fake-grumbled.  
  
"…Sorry. I really want Tamaki-kun's card."  
  
Jurina sighed in resignation. "Yeah, yeah. It's okay. My mom and cousins are helping me out anyway."  
  
She opened the Daifugo app on her phone.  
  
**"SKE48 no Daifugo wa Owaranai!"**  
  
Rena visibly jumped at the sudden sound of Jurina's recorded voice blaring from the phone speakers.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. My earphones are in the bedroom." Jurina apologized and lowered the volume.  
  
"Mm-mm." Rena shook her head. "It's okay. I like your voice."  
  
Her reply got the result she wanted: a dusting of pink on the other's cheeks. She hid a snicker behind her phone at her success.  
  
"Mou, that's not fair. You know I'm weak against complements from you."  
  
She only got an amused giggle as her reply.  
  
Several taps on her phone later, Jurina made a surprised gasp. "Ah! The rankings have changed."  
  
"Rankings?"  
  
"Mhmm. The oshis are ranked according to points they've made." Jurina turned her phone to Rena who leaned forward to see the screen better.  
  
"See, nekomama has been first place since the beginning but they fell to 2nd place under phantomcheeze99 since last night." She pointed to the names helpfully.  
  
Rena's eyebrows furrowed. Jurina wasn't sure if it was because she needed to squint or because she saw something unpleasant on the screen - like a crass username, maybe. She waited for the older girl to point something out but the latter simply leaned back afterwards.  
  
"Hmm. Poor guy."  
  
Jurina agreed and turned back to her phone.  
  
"My fans are so dedicated. I hope there was some way I could thank them. They invested so much time and money. And I can't even mention them by name to show gratitude." She sighed sadly.  
  
Rena changed her position to face the opposite way so her back rested against Jurina. "Hey, your fans know your limits as an idol. I'm sure what they want is for you to be happy."  
  
Jurina nodded slowly and she smiled. "You're right. I'm gonna do my best."

  


* * *

  


They spent all day cuddling on the couch, playing on their phones. They were occasionally visited by Rena's cats and Lips-kun every few hours. Jurina, the proud chef, whipped up a quick but delicious lunch for them.  
  
That night, Rena put off bathing until after dinner, claiming to want to grind for the event. Jurina pouted at her, disappointed that they won't be bathing together - even less time to be with each other! - but relented. She herself couldn't push bathing to after dinner because of Daifugo's Bonus Time.  
  
Come dinner, they put their phones down and talked. Jurina told Rena about some new recipes she was thinking of, and Rena told Jurina about a new bubble tea place that they can try. They exchanged stories and talked about other little things, surprised when they found that 2 hours have passed since they sat on the dining table. Jurina was visibly saddened by having their time together cut short, but got a comforting kiss before the older girl left her to take a bath.  
  
Of course, that wasn't enough for Jurina. It was their day off but it didn't feel like they spent the day together at all. She wanted them to be closer. Much closer.  
  
As soon as Rena got out of the bathroom, she was pushed into a wall and pulled into a hungry kiss. She could feel Jurina's hand cushion her head against the impact. Moans came out unbidden from her mouth and she felt her knees go weak. Only Jurina's arms were holding her up.  
  
"I miss you." Jurina whispered when she pulled back, their lips still brushing.  
  
Rena was speechless. Instead of trying to form words to reply, she clutched Jurina's head for another rough kiss, only breaking apart again for air.  
  
"I want you. Is that okay?" Rena wondered how Jurina can even bear to ask that when they both knew where this was going.  
  
"Are you seriously even asking that?" She breathed out.  
  
"Just wanna make sure I'm not ruining any plans… like playing for Tamaki-kun."  
  
Rena knew that Jurina wasn't asking out of jealousy (well, mostly). She would respect it if Rena chose to stop here to play her gacha game.  
The current event was very important to her otaku girlfriend, and Jurina knew that.  
  
But with this mood, there was nothing else Rena could think of doing right now. She missed Jurina too after all.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom." She finally said.  
  
She felt Jurina's arms slip under her in a princess carry and her lips were captured again.

  


* * *

  


When Rena woke up, it was still dark. The digital clock on her nightstand said it was 02:24 in the morning - not even an hour since they decided to stop for the night.  
She still had several hours before Jurina woke up. She had to make use of this time and get going.  
  
Jurina had bought a walking cane for each of them - one placed on each side of their bed - for them to use on particularly vigorous nights. It was initially a joke but they do find occasional use for them when they have to limp out in a hurry. Rena reached for the cane on her side of the bed and used it to stand.  
  
It took her longer than expected to find her clothes and her underwear in the dark. On some nights - or days - Jurina somehow felt the need to throw all articles of clothing into the opposite end of the room instead of dropping them off the side of the bed. This was one of those nights.  
After pulling her t-shirt on, Rena went back to crouch at the side of the bed. In the short span of time that she was gone, Jurina has rolled over to her side of the bed and was grabbing onto Rena's pillow. She didn't want to leave Jurina to sleep alone but…  
  
She ran her hand through Jurina's hair.  
  
"I love you." She whispered and planted a kiss on the sleeping girl's lips. "That's why I have to go."  
  
Then she gathered her things and exited the room quietly.

  


* * *

  


Rena was able to sneak into the guest bedroom without waking Jurina and got into place.  
  
The door was locked. Her earphones were plugged in. She was in a comfy position. Pillows, blankets, her credit card, snacks, drinks, everything was there. Even her sleeping cats were cuddling up to her. She stroked their little heads, relishing in the fluffiness of their fur.  
  
If Jurina woke up at the usual time, Rena had about 7 hours.  
  
She opened the app that she kept hidden in her phone; the same app that she grinds for only when Jurina wasn't around to discover her secret. She was welcomed by her girlfriend's sweet voice.  
  
**"SKE48 no Daifugo wa Owaranai!"**  
  
nekomama has work to do.


End file.
